ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Start of a Hero
Curtis starts summer vacation. When the Omnitrix crash lands and falls into Curtis' hands, he must put it on to protect the world from the villain known as Vilagx. Can Curtis wield the Omnitrix and defeat Vilagax? Plot The scene starts out in a very quiet town, with people exiting a movie theater. The camera zooms in on a teenage boy, about 14. Teenager: Man, what a good movie. Just as school gets out. I wonder what I'll do this summer. The boy walks away as the camera goes up in the sky, showing the United States, North America, Earth, and then zooms all the way to a planet, where the camera stops at. The planet shows a small alien-like creature working on a watch. Alien: There we go. A blast goes through the wall and a squid-like alien walks into the room. Alien: Vilgax!? The squid-like alien walks forward and then smiles. Vilgax: Azmuth! The Omnitrix! Azmuth: Never! Amuth hits a button, teleporting the watch in a space pad and sending it down to Earth. The scene switches back to the teenager walking by baseball park and walks into the woods. The Omnitrix falls right in front of him. Teenager: Ah! ---- THEME SONG ---- The pod opens up and the Omnitrix attaches itself to the teenager's wrist. Omnitrix: Scanning DNA liferform. DNA studies show a 14 year old human, by the name of Curtis. Curtis: How does a watch know my name? Curtis then starts to fiddle with the Omnitrix and activates the alien selection mode. Curtis: What are these things? Curtis then selects a pumpkin-headed creature and hits the dial of the Omnitrix. Curtis then grows thinner as his body turns dark, swampy green and his head becomes a pumpkin. He gains dark blue fiery eyes and he then grows brown roots around his body. Alien: Woah, what am I? Curtis as the alien notices a nearby campsite with a small fire still going. Cutrtis walks up to it. Alien: Why can't people put out fires? People could cause a forest fire! Curtis then trips on the fire as his heads some how absorbs the fire. His eyes light even more on fire then. Alien: Woah, did I just absorb a fire? I'll call this guy, Jack-O-Flame. About a dozen drones then corner Jack-O-Flame. Jack-O-Flame: Hey, who are you guys? The drones fly closer to Jack-O-Flame and one replaces its hand with a saw. Jack-O-Flame: Uh, what are you doing? The drone with the saw cuts off Jack-O-Flame's arm and he screams in pain. Jack-O-Flame: Ah, my arm! Vines grow from Jack-O-Flame's cut off arm and it reattaches the arm to is body. Jack-O-Flame: That. Was. COOL! Jack-O-Flame then shoot a fire ball from his hands and easily destroyed 5 drones.Jack-O-Flame: Seven more to go! Jack-O-Flame then runs towards two drones and jumps and flips in the air and slices them in half. Jack-O-Flame: Okay, I don't know who you guys are, but you are going down! Jack-O-Flame punches a drone, sending it into two more drones, destroying them. Jack-O-Flame: Two against one, seems fair. The two drones look at each other, then back at Jack-O-Flame, then they fly away. Jack-O-Flame: That was too easy. ---- The scene is back to Vilgax and Azmuth, who gets in a mechanical armored suit. Azmuth: You cannot win Vilgax! Azmuth shoots a beam at Vilgax, which cuts off Vilgax's left hand. Azmuth runs towards Vilgax and punches him out of the building. Azmuth then jumps out and grabs Vilgax by the neck, throwing him into space. Azmuth: That should be the last I see of him for awhile. At least he didn't get the Omnitrix Prototype. I sure hope it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. The scene is back at Jack-O-Flame sitting in the dugout of a nearby baseball field. Jack-O-Flame: How long do I stay like this? It's been 10 minutes. The Omnitrix starts to glow red and Jack-O-Flame transforms back into Curtis. Curtis: About time. Curtis gets up and walks out of the park. He then runs across the road into a corn field. Curtis: I'll be home in 5 minutes. Curtis then walks out of the cornfield and on a street. He crosses the street into some apartments to get to safety. ---- The scene shows Curtis waking up from sleeping last night. He then looks at his left wrist and notices the Omnitrix. Curtis: What are you? Curtis then rushes into the bathroom and then gets out, wearing what he was wearing last night, except washed. Curtis: Bye mom, going to ride my bike. Curtis runs out of the house and hops on his bike, riding to the place where the Omnitrix crashed landed near him last night. Curtis then arrives at where the Omnitrix crash landed and looked at it. Curtis: Something's different, someone's been here. Some more drones, about 14, come out of nowhere. Curtis: You guys again? Curtis hits his Omnitrix and transforms into a cat-like alien with grey fur. Alien: Wow, this guy looks fast. How about Fasttrack? Fasttrack charges at the drones and easily takes out ten of them. Fasttrack: Ha, you can't stop me! A drone touches the Omnitrix, sending Fasttrack flying and reverting him to Curtis. Curtis: Hey, how did you do that? Curtis attempts to hit his Omnitrix again but it wouldn't work. He turns it around as the camera zooms in and shows the Omnitrix flashing red. Curtis: Aw man! Curtis punches a drone and destroys it. Curtis: Yeah, look who's tough now! The Omnitrix stops flashing and Curtis hits it. Curtis is engulfed in a blue light and gains black skin and white wings. He then grows small ice patches on his arms and legs. Alien: Chill out! The alien freezes the remaining drones. Alien: More like Big Chill out, hey how about Big Chill! Big chill flies through the air and then flies around the town. Big Chill: Man, this is so much fun. I'd be the king of high school with this watch. Big Chill then notices a few masked criminals chasing a lady for her purse. Big Chill: Stop! The crooks stop, including the lady and they all look in fear at Big Chill. They all then run away. Big Chill: I guess those criminals couldn't face me. More drones then come at Big Chill and this time they look more humanoid. Some fire blasters at Big Chill. Big Chill: Hey, stop that. Big Chill then flies away, with the drones after him. Big Chill: Stop following me! Big Chill then lands over by the woods along with the drones. Big Chill freezes some drones but then some dog pile on Big Chill. Big Chill: Help! ---- The scene shows the drones dog piling on Big Chill. Big Chill: Help! Big Chill hits his Omnitrix and transforms into a small-toad like creature. Alien: Man, I'm running out of names for these heroes. The alien reaches out his tongue and eats a drone. He then spits it out and it destroys five more drones. Alien: How about, Upchuck! Upchuck eats another drone and then spits out the drone at the others, destroying the remainder of the drones. Upchuck: Too easy! The small alien teleports in, in his mechanical suit. Azmuth: Give me the Omnitrix. Upchuck: The Whatatrix? Azmuth shoots a blaster which Upchuck eats and spits back at the mechanical suit, destroying it. Azmuth: Walking out of his suit. You are very strong. Maybe you are destined to wield the Omnitrix. Upchuck transforms back into Curtis. Curtis: Woah, who are you? Azmuth: I am Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. Curtis: You mean this watch that fell from space? Azmuth: Yes, I was going to take it from you, but I believe you can handle its power to save the universe from a rising threat, Vilgax. Curtis: Vilgax? Azmuth: Yes, those drones you fought are his drones. Curtis: I don't know how to wield the Omnitrix, why me? Azmuth: I will train you. Curtis: Where? I can't go to space, it'll take months to get there and back. I'm only on break for a few months. Azmuth: No, I've got a place in mind. The two walk away from the camera, showing the sunset and their shadows. ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Curtis *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax (Cameo) *Vilgax's Drones Aliens Used *Jack-O-Flame *Fasttrack *Big Chill *Upchuck Trivia *This is the first episode of Curtis 14. Category:Episodes Category:Curtis 14 Category:Waybig101 Category:Episodes by waybig101